Taking Chances
by socks of awesome
Summary: Sasuke scolded himself for the hundredth time: Why did I have to fall for HIM out of all people? NarutoxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

_Taking Chances_

_By socks of awesome_

******I do not own Naruto. I am simply a fan who writes fanfiction. ******

Chapter 1:

A young pink haired teen sat on the front steps of Konoha High. Next to her sat none other than Naruto Uzamaki. Although these two never got along, they were often seen together like this. Students surrounding them just saw it as Naruto trying to flirt with his crush Sakura. And he was.

But Sakura's heart was stolen long ago by a boy whom Naruto completely despised. Sasuke Uchiha.

Whenever he and Sakura together, all the pink haired girl would do was either yell at Naruto for being a pervert or daydream about the dark, mysterious Sasuke.

Today, Sakura was doing the second option.

"He's so gorgeous, Naruto. Yesterday, in chemistry, he actually talked to me!" Naruto sighed as he heard his classmate anxiously babble on about his enemy.

"Oh, that's very interesting, Sakura." He said with his voice almost dripping with sarcasm. He hated it when Sakura talked about Sasuke like that. Why couldn't she just realize that Naruto loved her much more than stupid Sasuke?

"And you know what he said? He told me 'Excuse me.'! Can you believe it?"

"Sakura, I was there. The idiot was trying to go to the bathroom and you were standing in front of the door. Is there really anything really so special about that?"

"Of course there is!" Naruto sighed again and looked up at the sky above the school as Sakura jabbered on. He learned this method of ignoring people from his good friend Shikamaru. Except, Shikamaru certainly made it look much cooler.

Naruto almost jumped when he heard the school bell ring. Students started herding into the front doors of Konoha High. But Sakura completely ignored it and continued to talk.

"Would you forget about Sasuke, already? We're gonna be late for class." Naruto said, tugging at Sakura's pink backpack that she was wearing.

Sakura batted Naruto's hand away from her backpack and stood up heading towards the school door. Leaving Naruto, she hurried inside to get to her first class, Chemistry, where she most likely was hoping to see Sasuke again.

"Stupid Uchiha…" Naruto muttered under his breathe.

Naruto was about to hurry after her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to see who the creamy skinned hand belonged to. It was Sasuke.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sasuke smiled sweetly, something Naruto never saw him do.

"Um… Good morning?" Naruto turned away from Sasuke and entered the school building, leaving the Uchiha outside the entrance.

.

.

.

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked into the school building, leaving him hopelessly stranded outside. He instantly regretted attempting to talk to Uzamaki.

_To think it took so long just to get myself to talk to him. _The Uchiha thought to himself… _And I probably looked like an idiot_.

_But I'm not giving up yet, Naruto. Just you wait, and I'll have you falling for me. _

.

.

.

Naruto walked into his Chemistry class late, like he always had done since the term started. Mr. Iruka had already begun his lesson.

The sensei sighed.

"Late again, Naruto? Take a seat."

Naruto, being the delinquent type, didn't mind being scolded by his teacher. Infact, he kind of liked it. It was like a reminder to all the other students that him, the outcast, actually existed.

Looking at the seats in the class, he could already see his crush Sakura sitting as close to Sasuke as she possibly could, while the stupid Uchiha rested his head on his palm and stared mindlessly out the window.

Naruto took the only empty seat that there was, next to a girl who he had often forgotten the name of. Kinata? Shinata?

The girl with the dark purple hair nervously sat and twiddled her thumbs as Naruto placed his chemistry book on the desk next to her. Mr. Iruka continued his lecture.

The girl began to speak to Naruto. Her voice was annoyingly high and timid, like a mouse who was suffocating to death.

"Um… Naruto… Good morning…" Naruto noticed a deep pink color appearing on the girl's cheeks.

Confused, Naruto just smiled like he always did.

"Good Morning." He replied back. The girls blush rapidly deepened.

.

.

.

Sasuke stared at Hinata flirt with Naruto. Naruto barely even knew her!

Yet still, Naruto flirted back. He gave off his smile, the one that made Sasuke fall for him in the first place.

_D*mn that smile… _Thought Sasuke.

When Naruto smiled gently, his blue eyes would glint slightly, just ever so slightly. The corners of his mouth would curve into a smirk.

When Naruto laughed, his deep-sea eyes would be forced into a squint, for his bright smile would almost seem too large for his face.

Why did Naruto smile like this for Hinata? Why couldn't Naruto smile that happily for the Sasuke?

Why did Naruto have to hate him so much?

LIKE IT SO FAR? PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, this chapter's a little short.

**Taking Chances Chapter 2:**

Sasuke tiredly walked back from the bus stop to his house.

He opened the wooden front door with his spare key. The faint smell of coffee danced across his nose as he took his first step in.

"How was your day, Sasuke?" His foster-dad, Orochimaru, asked him cheerfully from the living room couch. The older man had a freshly brewed mug of coffee sitting on the coffee table and his eyes were almost glued to the text of his much loved College Chemistry book.

Sasuke ignored Orochimaru and started up the stairs to his bedroom. Orochimaru disregarded Sasuke's introverted behavior and returned to his reading.

Upstairs, Sasuke glanced into his brother's room. Itachi's large queen-size bed was neatly made, and his desk totally cleared, except for a black metal lamp that was never used. Would Itachi ever even use his bedroom? Everything there, the bed, the desk, even the carpet, remained untouched by Itachi's hands. Ever since both of Sasuke's parents died in an accident and the Uchiha brothers moved to Orochimaru's house, Itachi had never shown his face. Sasuke shrugged his brother's absence off and headed to his bedroom. It wasn't like he missed the jerk or anything.

Once in his secluded, dark bedroom, Sasuke plopped his backpack on the carpet and lay on his bed. Then, he let the thoughts of Naruto slowly, sweetly, painfully fill his mind.

He wanted Naruto. Sasuke wanted him so bad, he felt it was unnatural. He wanted Naruto's heart, his face with his deep blue eyes, tanned skin, blonde hair, and lips.

_Naruto's lips… _Sasuke thought.

Lying on his bed, Sasuke brought his index and middle finger to his own lips and imagined Naruto's against his. Closing his eyes, Sasuke gently kissed his finger, imagining it being Naruto who was hovering over him planting a tanned sweet kiss on Sasuke's pale lips.

This was the moment that Sasuke came to realization on what he was actually doing. His hand shot away from his mouth.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself.

Naruto liked Sakura. There was no way that that would ever happen. But still, it was all Sasuke yearned for.

**A one-sided love is surely a wonderfully agonizing one.**

.

.

.

.

Again, I apologize for the short chapter. That's all I can come up with for now! But THERE SHALL BE MORE...SOON!

Like the story? Please write a review!


End file.
